


For Itachi Lovers

by Magyka13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13
Summary: Yet another request im reposting onto hereThis one was for ShikaTora2





	For Itachi Lovers

You had been in Akatsuki for a few months now and everything was going pretty good.

You were walking around the woods with Konan when she mentioned your huge crush on Itachi.

You blushed as red as Sasori's hair and started stuttering when everything went black.....

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To Itachi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Itachi was training in a feald nearbye so he heard when Konan knocked you out.

He rushed over there to find that both of you were gone. He rushed off to find you because his secret was that he had a crush on you as well, he just didn't know how to show it yet.

Stopping a few yards away Pein was the last thing he saw when Pein knocked him out with his fist.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Location: Unknown~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
You wake to find yourself sitting in a room with nothing in it across from Itachi. ITACHI!!! YOur blush started up again when you heard a voice. It was Konan.

"Alright by now Itachi knows there is no way to escape so either you both admit how you feel or you are going to stay there until you do."

  
Itachi looked shocked.

"You like me? But I killed my clan and and..." he started pausing as you put a hand over his mouth.

"Of course i do, Itachi. I love you." He mumbled something like I love you too and you sooon started going out and now have two twins and live a happy life in the Akatsuki.


End file.
